Monster
by Flame's Child
Summary: Lo he visto. La música suena y él baila frente a mí. No recuerdo dónde, pero estoy seguro de que lo he visto. Lo sé, porque me siento fuertemente atraído hacia él. Aunque también sé...que es un monstruo. Oneshot.


**ATENCIÓN  
** Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.  
La letra usada fue escrita por Khayat, Nadir; Germanotta, Stefani; Dresti, Nik. Y aparece en el álbum The Fame Monster, de Lady Gaga.  
Esto es puro entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **MONSTER**

"Ven con nosotros", dijeron, "te vas a divertir", aseguraron.  
¿Para qué dije que sí? Es más, ¿qué diablos se les metió en la cabeza? Armin prefiere mil veces estar en una biblioteca que en este Dance Club y Mikasa…bueno, realmente nunca la he visto emocionarse con ese tipo de cosas…y eso que es mi novia desde hace un par de meses.

Doy un trago a mi bebida, aburrido. Estamos sentados en la barra. Armin platica amenamente con la barista, Annie, creo que se llama. He ahí la razón de esta salida inusual. Mikasa manda mensajes de texto a sus padres, seguramente diciéndoles que se quedaría en mi casa un rato más. Ajá.  
Volteo hacia el centro de la pista. Ahí es donde está el ambiente. Los chicos bailan, presumen pasos complicados y ríen, orgullosos. Pero es uno de ellos el que atrapa mi atención.

 _Don't call me GaGa  
I've never seen one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me_

Me sonríe. Le sonrío por reflejo. Luego miro a un lado y al otro. Tal vez mira a Mikasa o a alguna otra chica atractiva y yo aquí, entusiasmándome. Nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse. No. Su sonrisa es para mí.

 _He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)_

La música cambia. Él se mueve con gracia en la pista. Sus movimientos son fluidos y rítmicos.

 _He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)_

¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso presume sus habilidades cual pavorreal con sus plumas? Qué idiota. Sonrío. Doy otro sorbo a mi bebida.

 _He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart  
He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

Sus amigos lo rodean y le lanzan retos con improvisados pasos de baile. Tampoco se mueven mal esos chicos. Vuelve a mirarme y me guiña el ojo. Casi escupo mi bebida.

 _Look at him, look at me  
That boy is bad, and honestly_

Este chico, alto, delgado, de cabello castaño con luces rubias, está parado frente a nosotros. No digo nada. Mikasa sigue mensajeando. ¿Qué demonios le escribe a sus padres? ¿Una carta?  
-¡Annie! ¿Nos das tres "Perlas"?  
-¿Vas a pagar esta vez, Kirschtein?  
-Yo siempre pago.  
-Claro. Cuando logro atraparte en la salida.  
Annie y ese chico misterioso intercambian una tensa mirada. Ella no parece dispuesta a ceder, pero algo en sus ojos le indica a este chico que pague por adelantado, lo que hace tras lanzar un suspiro.  
Annie les sirve las llamadas "Perlas" y él se aleja con sus amigos, no sin antes mirarme fijamente y lanzarme una sonrisa pícara.  
¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? Ni siquiera lo conozco… ¿o sí?

 _He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

-Vamos a bailar-digo de pronto, levantándome de mi asiento. Armin me mira, extrañado. Intercambia un par de palabras con Annie, quien se encoge de hombros y le grita a su compañero que cubra su turno. Mikasa guarda el celular (¡por fin!), pero de reojo me parece ver el nombre de una chica en el destinatario del mensaje. ¿No hablaba con sus padres?  
-Oye, Mikasa, ¿has visto antes a ese chico?  
-¿Quién?  
Le señalo al "rebelde sin causa", que acapara toda la atención en la pista.

 _I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

Un par de golpes rítmicos impidieron que escuchara su respuesta. Ni me importó. ¿Qué me pasa? Este chico me está jalando cual imán. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Es atractivo, y esa pequeña perforación en su oreja izquierda lo hace lucir adorablemente ridículo. Pero no es eso lo que me lleva hacia él. Yo lo he visto antes. ¿Dónde?

 _We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him round before, yeah_

Sin darnos cuenta, entramos al círculo de los "expertos". Al parecer son amigos de Annie, o por lo menos conocidos. Armin se ha puesto nervioso, intentando seguir un ritmo que ni conoce, pero esta barista lo está ayudando. Vas bien, amigo mío. Creo.  
Mikasa baila. A ratos me toma la mano, aunque me suelta seguido para mirar su maldito celular. Yo bailo. No lo hago muy bien, pero logro mantener el ritmo. Al centro del círculo entra este chico rebelde.

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster er-er-er-er_

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se puede mover tan rápido? El sudor le perla la frente y alcanzo a ver, en uno de sus saltos, cómo una gota resbala por su cuello hasta perderse en su playera pegada. Tiene unos buenos pectorales.  
Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Soy gay o bisexual? Miro a Mikasa, pero ella sigue bailando como si no se enterara de nada...como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte.  
Miro al "rebelde", y descubro que él se ha detenido casi por completo. Sigue moviendo sus pies y la cadera, pero me mira directamente. Entonces, levanta una mano y con uno de sus largos dedos, me indica que me acerque.

 _He ate my heart (I love that girl)  
He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
He ate my heart (I love that girl)  
He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

Me aproximo, impulsado por un empujón que Armin me dio. "Gracias, amigo" le digo con la mirada, furioso. El "rebelde" comienza a bailar a mi alrededor. Sí, parece un pavorreal luciendo sus coloridas plumas. Idiota.  
De pronto, se acerca demasiado.  
-Jean.  
Lo miro, sorprendido por la repentina invasión al espacio personal.  
-Jean-me repite, sonriendo pícaramente-. ¿Tú?  
Ah, me está diciendo su nombre. Qué lento soy.  
-Eren.

 _He licked his lips, said to me  
Girl, you look good enough to eat_

-Eren. Bonito nombre.  
El círculo se ha disuelto, la música ha cambiado también. Es un ritmo más lento. Sin un poco de decoro, Jean me atrae hacia él por la cintura y vuelve a sonreírme. Mierda, no hagas eso. Me encanta tu sonrisa.

 _Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

Rojo como tomate, lo aparto con brusquedad y me dirijo a la barra.  
-Dame un "Perla"-le digo al barista, un tipo alto y robusto.  
-¿Shot?  
 _¿Qué...?_  
-Sí.  
-¿Twist de mosca?  
 _¿Qué mierda es eso?_  
-Sí, sí, lo que sea.  
El barista se encoge de hombros y me prepara la bebida.

 _I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

Ubico a Mikasa, casi en la salida, hablando por teléfono. Sonríe y se retuerce uno de sus mechones. Camina de un lado para el otro, lanzando risitas. Te ha traicionado tu lenguaje corporal, "mi amor".  
El barista me entrega la bebida. Un triste vasito con líquido azul y negro. Me encojo de hombros y le doy un pequeño sorbo.  
-¿Cuánto te debo?  
Cuando me dice el precio, el sorbo se me va para otro lado. Toso.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?  
-Por la mezcla y el twist de mosca.  
-¿¡Lo vendes por separado!?  
El barista arquea una ceja y se cruza de brazos.  
-Siempre se vende por separado. Son dos en uno.  
Abro más los ojos. Me hace falta salir más seguido. Me dispongo a abrir mi ya de por sí vacía cartera, cuando una mano llena de anillos deja un billete sobre la barra.  
-Yo invito.  
-¿Qué? No, no es necesa-  
Ahí está otra vez. Su perversa sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos dorados. ¿Dónde te he visto? Me eres tan familiar.

 _We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall, oh yeah  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

-Gracias.  
El color rojo seguro ya regresó a mi rostro. Me tomo de un trago la bebida. Claro, porque con ese vasito, de un trago te la terminas. Jean me mira, sorprendido.  
-¿Qué?  
-No debiste hacer eso.  
-Yo hago lo que a mí se me antoje. Piérdete.  
Jean suelta una suave carcajada. Voltea hacia el barista y le extiende otro billete.  
-Reiner, prepárame 2 "Perlas" más. Y dales un doble twist de mosca.  
-De acuerdo. ¿Shots?  
Jean mira el vasito, luego a mí. Se lo piensa un momento. Esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Vasos.

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster  
That boy is a monster er-er-er-er_

La música sigue sonando. Yo bailo. O me muevo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro. Jean ríe y yo río con él, teniendo el presentimiento de que en realidad se está burlando de mí. Doy otro trago a la "Perla".

 _He ate my heart (I love that girl)  
He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
He ate my heart (I love that girl)  
He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

¿Dónde estará Armin? Lo busco con la mirada. Casi me atraganto. ¡Está besuqueándose con la barista, toqueteándola! Así, impúdicamente, en una esquina del club. ¿Y Mikasa? No la encuentro. ¿Se habrá ido con el otro ya? O la otra, a juzgar por lo que vi de reojo hace rato.  
-Eren.  
Volteo. Jean me mira con intensidad. Hay un brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo que hasta el más lento entendería a la perfección.

 _He ate my heart, he ate my heart, instead he's a monster in my bed  
He ate my heart, he ate my heart, instead he's a monster in my bed_

Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par. Mis manos tiemblan, temo que pueda dejar caer el vaso. Mi corazón late con fuerza, amenazando con salírseme del pecho.  
Sus labios se han juntado con los míos. De pronto, nuestras lenguas están enroscándose entre sí, ávidas de deseo.

 _I wanna just dance  
But he took me home instead_

Estoy mareado, muy feliz. Demasiado. ¿Qué mierda tiene esa bebida? Jean me lleva de la mano hasta su auto. Conduce. ¿A dónde vamos? Lo miro, asustado. Él ríe.  
-No soy un violador o asesino en serie, Eren. Sólo haremos lo que tú quieras.  
¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Qué quiero? Lo miro. El semáforo se pone en rojo. Nos besamos. Él me acaricia…todo. Cuando el semáforo cambia a verde, Jean pisa el acelerador. No puede esperar más. Yo tampoco.

 _Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train_

Llegamos a su departamento. Él me carga con un brazo mientras busca a tientas la cerradura, esto sin dejar de besarme. Yo no podría concentrarme tanto. Cuando me avienta sobre el colchón, se coloca encima de mí y me mira. Esta vez no hay sonrisas pícaras, no hay malicia en sus ojos. Sólo sinceridad y un deseo contenido.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Eren?  
Lo miro intensamente. ¿Dónde lo he visto? No lo sé, ni me importa.  
¿Qué quiero? Tenerlo cerca de mí. Lo beso.

 _He tore my clothes right off  
He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

Yo gemía. Él jadeaba. Siento todo mi cuerpo arder. No sé si se deba al efecto del alcohol...o al deseo. Él muerde mi cuello como auténtica fiera, luego mordisquea mis orejas y mis pezones. Grito de placer, arañando su espalda.

 _Uh oh uh oh (I love that girl) (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
He ate my heart he a-a-a-ate my heart (Girl)  
He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

Abro un ojo. La luz traspasa las descuidadas persianas. Me duele la cabeza, siento la boca seca. Busco a tientas mi celular. Me incorporo con lentitud y miro la pantalla de inicio. Sumando los mensajes y las llamadas perdidas, son 30. La mayoría son de mi madre.  
-Soy hombre muerto.  
-Al menos morirás feliz.  
Volteo bruscamente. Jean me mira, sonriente, recostado de lado. En lo que alcanzo a ver de su cuerpo descubro marcas de mordidas y chupetones. Si él está así… ¿cómo estaré yo?  
Me cubro con las sábanas.  
-Soy un hombre MUY muerto.

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster (Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster (Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster (Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster er-er-er-er (Could I love him?)_

Jean me encuentra bajo las sábanas. Poco a poco, me atrae hacia él hasta que quedo recostado sobre su pecho. Besa mi cabeza y luego me acaricia el cabello con ternura. Lo miro.

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster (Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster (Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster (Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster er-er-er-er (Could I love him?)_

-¿De dónde te conozco?  
Jean no responde. Sigue acariciándome. Lo encaro.  
-Tú sabes de dónde, ¿verdad?  
Las caricias se vuelven más lentas. Más meticulosas.  
-¡Respóndeme, Jean! ¿De dónde te conozco?  
Él suspira. Me mira y sonríe.  
-Tal vez de tus sueños.  
Quiero contestarle, enojado, pero algo ha llamado mi atención. Su voz. De pronto se ha tornado grave. Cierro los ojos un instante, los abro, pero miro hacia el colchón. ¿Esa mancha oscura estaba ahí antes?  
Siento que algo me araña el cuero cabelludo. Instintivamente lo aparto. Aterrado, descubro que las causantes son unas largas uñas. Casi garras.  
-¿Jean?  
Las "garras" apresan mi rostro y me obligan a encararlo. La visión es horrible: donde antes estuvieron sus hermosos ojos dorados ahora hay dos cuencas vacías de las que brota sangre. El líquido carmesí también resbala, viscoso, por el rostro y la comisura de sus labios.  
-O tal vez de tus pesadillas...

Abro los ojos. Estoy empapado en sudor. Mi respiración es entrecortada. Por momentos me siento desubicado, pero conforme me tranquilizo, las piezas encajan nuevamente en su lugar. El cuarto está oscuro, pero sé bien dónde está lo que quiero desesperadamente.  
Alargo mi mano y tan pronto siento el suave roce, la tomo y me la llevo al pecho. Cualquiera diría que es estúpido y patético que un chico atesore ese pedazo de tela como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Pero esta tela es especial.  
Está rasgada, apenas se ve un fragmento del dibujo de unas alas.  
Todavía huele a sangre.

Mi respiración es normal, pero pronto se quiebra en pequeños gemidos que después se convierten en sollozos. Llevo el pedazo de tela a mis labios.  
-Te extraño, Jean…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

 _Tsssss! Qué tal, eh? No se lo esperaban! -w-_  
 _Por cierto, la idea es que, en los lyrics, lo que está entre paréntesis alude a lo que Jean piensa._  
 _Bueno, este songfic está dedicado a Handoru Motomiya, un súper fan del grupo de Facebook, Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren.  
Espero te haya gustado! Gracias por tu entusiasmo! :D_


End file.
